A cable network provider has available a wide range of content, e.g., video content, which is made available to its subscribers through a set top box (STB) interface coupled to specific types of display devices such as a television or video recorder which accommodate the video output format of the STB. With the proliferation of different types of IP based user devices supporting video/audio capabilities, there is a need for methods and apparatus that could allow these IP based user devices to also be coupled to a cable network and/or also be able to access content typically restricted to cable type video format devices such as set top boxes.